Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 12
Sign Ups (Closed) # Anne Maria-The Jersey Shore Reject-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:ElectraHeart11 Electra] # B-The Strong Silent Genius-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BBGUNSTUDIOS BB] '''Voted out in Wawanakwa Reloaded (14th)''' # Blaineley-The Insensitive Diva-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:GalaxyRemixZ Jordan] # Brick-The Cadet-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dianted Dianted] # Cameron-The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Surferdude1219 Surfer] '''Voted out in B Afraid, B Very Afraid (13th)''' # Dakota (Cause no one wanted Dakotazoid gg)-The Fame Monger-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Megido Blake] # Dawn-The Moonchild-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DerpyandDawn Don] # Jo-The Take No Prisoners Jockette-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DarkKid99 Dark] # Lightning-The Athletic Overachiever-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden Wes] # Mike-The Multiple Personality Disorder-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrentFan TF] # Sam-The Nice Guy Gamer-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Miguelcamino Miguel] '''Voted out in Little Cottage of Horrors (12th)''' # Scott-The Devious-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phyneo Phy] # Staci-The Compulsive Liar-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX Mabel] # Zoey-The Indie Chick-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:CaptainSparklez13 Mike] Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Brick and Dawn Dakota and Dawn Conflicts Brick and Sam Relationships Attractions Alliances Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) BElimination.jpg|B is eliminated in Wawanakwa Reloaded. CameronElimination.jpg|Cameron is eliminated in B Afraid, B Very Afraid. Elimination Table Episode 1: Wawanakwa Reloaded Chat '''Chris: Welcome to the new and improved Wawanakwa! We're bringing back 13 contestants from ROTI plus Blaineley to see who will be the next ASVU winner! Now let's welcome them back.''' Anne Maria: Hiya, Chris. *stares at the previous contestants and rolls her eyes* these losers? Ew. B: *Rolls eyes* Cameron: *squirts handsanitizer at everyone* Hello. Pleased to see you. Anne Maria: Hi, Bubble Boy. *sprays hairspray in his face* Sam:Hey guys! *starts playing on his gameboy* Oh, yeah! Yeas! Yes! Nooooo! Cameron: AGH MY GLASSES! *cleans them vigorously* Dakota: Move over, Glasses. *jumps in front of the camera* Hi! *waves* I'm Dakota. Dakota Milton. My daddy's the owner of Milton Hotels, if you didn't already know. Lighting *jumps out of a tree and lands on Cameron* Sha Lightning is here to make dwebs like him lose all the money Brick: *arrives* Oh it's this again. Dawn: *Appears behind Chris* Greetings and salutations, I dearly hope we can form friendships together. Brick: Maybe, I went to fashion school... I thought I was manly... anyway, hi everyone what have you been doing lately? B: *Waves at Dawn* Dakota: *face covering up the camera* Oh, sorry. Checking my mascara. And letting the world see my absolutely perfect eyes. Brick: Oh god... this again... *walks away* (CONF) This season I need a better strategy. Something creative... to help me. (CONF END) Cameron: *squeaky* Help? B: *Sielently helps Cameron* Brick: *helps Cameron* You ok? Cameron: Thank you very much. Now I need to change my clothes. They are dirty! *walks away* B: *Sits and thinks of a strategy* Scott: *whittles a stick* B: *Glares at Scott* Cameron: Did you know... *rattles off facts about whittling* Zoey: *arrives* Finally, back again! (CONF: My last few seasons here have been pretty...uh..."rough". But, with all that aside, I think I can actually do this!) Scott: Your creeping me out Bev. *scoots away from B* Cameron: *follows Scott, still rattling* Scott: *retreats to the Confessional* (CONF) Ah...the sound of silence. Cameron: And that is the history of whittling. Wait, where'd you go? *runs off in search of scott* Dawn: *Mumbles under her breath* (CONF: Scott is a evil scoundrel--! But he seems to have been less conivving... But that is no reason to forgive him.) Dakota: (CONF) *sits in the confessional, filing her nails, occasionally flashing a smile at the camera* ... *is still in the confessional twenty minutes later* Brick: *sitting thinking about what to do* Cameron: Ew. Dirt. *shudders* Mike: Hey everyone! Glad to be back-- uh, sort of anyway. How have you all been? Blaineley: *appears from the brush* talk about cheap service, I'm a celebrity people... Do you even realize who I am? *picks off the leaves and twigs that have attached themselves to her dress and then walks towards the group* Ew, what? Why are you all here? Brick: Because, we want to win money... :) Anne Maria: *throws a can of spray at Blaineley* Please leave, wannabe. *flips hair* Scott: *leaves the Confessional* Oh good. The bubble boy finally left me alone. Brick: I am going to go. *jogs* (CONF) This camp is weirder. (CONF END) Cameron: I would come, but I'm not physically fit! Jo: Whatever.... Brick: *runs down and sees Jo* Want to race, Jo? So I can see how much faster I am compared to you. :) Jo: I'm gonna say no.... only because your basically the worst... your father would be ashamed for challenging a lady. Staci: Yah, did you know that my great, great, great, great uncle Trevor invented bubbles? Before him, people with illnesses used to get thrown into the ocean. So sad. *frowns* Hey guys, I'm Staci. Did you also know that my great aunt Mildred invented toenail clipping? Before them you had to get new shoes every week since they always used to break through the front! Dakota: *pushes Staci out of the way* That's disgusting! Do you know what isn't, though? My face. Look at it. Wait, I need my blush. Someone get me my blush >:( Staci: Oh, that's so cool! *walks back* My great, great, great grandmother Pearl, she invented make up! Before then people who were undesirable were stuck looking ugly! Brick: Jo, lets race, you scared of getting beaten or something? Lightning: A Race. ShaYeah. I will run faster than both of you guys to prove I am the fastest man on the Island. ShaZam Brick: Let's go then! Jo: I'm not scared! Prepare to be dominated by someone with real talent! Dakota: That's horrible. Where is my blush? SOMEONE GO GET ME MY BLUSH. Anyways, are my eyebrows on point? *looks at the camera* Brick: *starts running up the hill* *shouting* Jo, sorry for challenging someone... like you. :s Jo: *runs up hill as well* Its cool.... Loser Brick: Ok... Crap I feel bad now.... *still running almost slowing down* Jo: *runs faster* Suck it Lightning! Brick: *slows down and goes back down to the bottom* I feel bad for challenging a girl... Jo: *gets to the top* Dawn: *Meditates in the forest* B: *Sketches a picture that represents his plan (with no description) for the season* (camera is unable to see B's drawing. Sam: *goes to see* Wow that's good man, but I think... (camera doesn't hear him) Mike: Well, um, I'll just go for a walk then? Good seeing you guys again, I guess... *walks to the forest* Dawn: *Gets interrupted after hearing the footsteps* Oh Hello? It's just... *Deadpan* You... Hello I guess... What are you doing around here? Mike: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, am I interrupting? I was just taking a walk...I'll go another path or something if you want? Brick: *walks into the forest* Oh there's people here... *walks up to Dawn and Mike* Hi Guys! Dakota: YOU! Girl with the huge red bow. Get me some blush right now. Staci: A big red beau? Why do you ask? My great, great, great beau is so romantic and sweet! Did you know that he invented brown sugar? Before him people had only white and raw, and there was much less variety for cakes! So sad... B: *Rolls eyes* Dakota: You do know what make-up is, right? Of course. Go get me some. Staci: Dakota, your foundation is crumbling! It's kind of like when my great, great, great grandmother Louise invented apple crumble! Before then you had to- oh right, BRB! Dakota: M-m-my FOUNDATION? NO! D: FIX IT QUICK. GO GET A MAKE-UP BAG. GO GO GO. >:( Staci: Yah, where's that? The cabins? Since I know who invented those! Dakota: No, it's in my purse over on the cabin porch. Ugh! Quick! *hides her face* Blaineley: *recovers from a concussion* Anne Maria, dear, at least I have a successful career and is well known every where. Who are you exactly? Anne Maria: I might not be famous, but at least I am beauitful. *sprays hair* Blaineley: Keep telling yourself that, because putting your fat on show is very appealing *she makes a gagging impression* Cameron: Anne Maria, the amount of hairspray you put in your hair may have side-effects. Brick: Many many side-effects wait does that even make sense? Blaineley: ...Stop talking please *glares at Brick* '''Chris: Well we're about to get started with our first challenge of the season, but first the teams! Those who made the merge in ROTI Cameron, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Scott, Zoey plus Blaineley, you are the Radioactive Rattlesnakes or Rattlesnakes for short. Those who didn't make the merge in ROTI, Anne Maria, B, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Sam and Staci, you are the Mutant Meerkats or Meerkats for short. ''' Sam: Awesome! I will be Mario Meerkat! I have beaten the game five times! Challenge 1 '''Chris: Greetings friends, I still have some... errr... things to do *laughs* so in the meantime you guys will run for fun around the island! The first team to have 3 or more people finish will win immunity and uh something else *laughs* so get to it! It'll take 10 lines to run around the island now go! I'll be here doing things hahahaha. ''' Anne Maria: *runs* (1) Mike: Uh, okay, I can do this...I think, anyway! *runs* (1) Anne Maria: *runs* (2) Mike: *runs* (2) Anne Maria: *runs* (3) Blaineley: I hate you Chris! >.> *runs* (1) Mike: *runs* (3) Anne Maria: *runs* (4) Blaineley: *runs* (2) Mike: *runs* (4) Blaineley: *runs* (3) Mike: *runs* (5) Blaineley: *runs* (4) Mike: *runs* (6) Blaineley: *runs* (5) Anne Maria: *runs* (5) Blaineley: *runs* (6) Mike: *runs* (7) Anne Maria: *runs* (6) Blaineley: *runs* (7) Mike: *runs* (8) Blaineley: *runs* (8) Mike: *runs* (9) Blaineley: *runs* (9) Mike: *finishes; panting* Done...phew...I don't think I did too bad. (10) Blaineley: *runs* (10) Okay I'm done, now someone please get me a double cappuccino macchiato right now before I pass out. *breathing intesifies* Anne Maria: *runs* (7) Dakota: *runs* (1) Lightning *runs* (1) Cameron: *runs* Dakota: *runs* (2) Anne Maria: *runs* (8) Dakota: *runs* (3) Lightning *runs* (2) Dakota: *runs* (4) Lightning *runs* (3) Dakota: *runs* (5) Anne Maria: *runs* Cameron: *runs* Dakota: *runs* (6) Anne Maria: *runs* Done! Dakota: *runs* (7) Lightning *runs* (4) Cameron: *runs* Dakota: *runs* (8) Lightning *runs* (5) Dakota: *runs* (9) Cameron: *runs* Lightning *runs* (6) Dakota: *runs* (10) Scott: *runs* (1) Lightning *runs* (7) Cameron: *runs* Scott: *runs* (2) Lightning *runs* (8) Cameron: *runs* Scott: *runs* (3) Lightning *runs* (9) Scott: *runs* (4) Brick: *runs* Lightning *runs* (10) My team Sha wins '''*the contestants see construction*''' '''Chris: Oh I didn't know you'd be back that fast haha. Well the Rattlesnakes win and get to stay in this cabin while the losers for the meantime will stay in the destroyed cabin! But first elimination! ''' Elimination Ceremony 1: Mutant Meerkats '''Chris: Well you guys lost so one of you is going home! Go in the confessional and vote!''' Brick: (CONF) *votes B* Ugh no. Dakota: (CONF) *votes Brick* I need to fix my make-up, so can we hurry this up? Anne Maria: (CONF) I was dragged unfairly into a loser alliance... *votes Brick* B:(CONF:*Votes Brick*) Sam: CONF Just get out of my life! I'm tired of you. After you are not a zoid you're too boring! *votes Dakota* END CONF Staci: (CONF) *votes B* Yah, I vote B! He totally discredits my family history. Do you know who invented history books? It was my great, great, great- *CONF Camera dies* Dawn: (CONF: *meditating* I vote for B, I sense he is in the illuminati.) '''Chris: Marshmallows for everybody except for B! Buh bye buddy! ''' Episode 2: B Afraid, B Very Afraid Rattlesnakes Cabin Lightning: That victory was soley brought to you by the Sha-lightning. Sha-bam Cameron: And Cameron. *throws his arm up in the air weakly* Woo hoo? Mike: Uh, yeah...go team! (CONF) hi Scott: *whittling* Zoey: Well, it sure does feel great winning the challenge! Am I right, guys? Cameron: Scott, would you like some more facts about whittling? Jo: *shaves* Lightning: lighting is bored. Lightning needs to beat someone in a competiton Scott: No Bubbles...please no. Mike: *walks over to Cameron and Scott* Heya Cam, hi Scott! Mind if I join the conversation? Scott: Meh...whatever. Knock yourself out...literally. Mike: Well, if that's how you want to be...I was just trying to be nice, you know. Like, a fresh start after the whole All-Stars thing. What do you say? I'm not asking to be friends, because I know you'll say no, but what I'm just asking for is a clean start. It would also help you with the competition, I think. Scott: *thinking* Well if you want to have a fresh start...go get me some barbeque chips. Mike: Sure thing! Where are they, though? Blaineley: imbeciles >.> Scott: How would I know? I'm the one who asked you to go find some. Mike: Alright, alright, hold on, let me think...oh, right! Chef's kitchen! I'll be right back! *runs over to Chef's le place* Cameron: *reads book about whittling* Lightning: *starts running in place* Lightning is the fastest dude on the team. No one can beat lightning in a race Jo: (CONF) Lightning.... really?..... Blaineley: You're making a fool out of yourself, just because there are cameras situated everywhere doesn't mean you have to be a moron for screen time. Wait why did you call yourself Lightning, Rudolph? Or is that just a pseudonym for yourself, bless. Blaineley (CONF): I literally hate my team. I can't believe I actually agreed to return even after my two episode goddess run on World Tour, which lets face it, garnered me attention from across the globe which landed me spotlight roles as a presenter for America's Next Top Morbidly Obese which received critical acclaim. Unlike the others, who are nobody, I am someone. Meerkats Crushed Cabin Brick: Everything will be all right, team. We may have a crushed cabin, we may be one member down, but we have the knowledge and the power to win this next challenge. (CONF) I don't mean to brag or anything, but I won the leadership medal two years in a row. I only lost the third time because I left a man behind, but I didn't even-- No. I won't let that drag me down! We're gonna' win this thing! *Smacks his fist into his open palm* Ah...! I think I broke a pinkie! ... *Squeaks* Mommy--! Dakota: *sits on bed, reapplying make-up* Ugh. Shut up. *rolls eyes* I need to be perfect for the camera. Dawn: *In her bunk* Poor Dakota, She was always neglected by her father which is why she always needed to be in the spotlight... It's truly horrendous. With determination we can win the next challenge, I am going to head out to the forest feel free to come along--- I guess... *Leaves* Brick: Dakota, I do not mean to be rude to a lady, but if we do not cooperate together then there's a zero percent chance we can win these challenges. That's why I suggest a daily routine workout to strengthen our bond... and our bodies. *Smiles and places his hands on his hips* (CONF) I also won the exercise medal... *Shrugs* I was sort of a hotshot back at the academy. (END CONF) Dakota: Who cares? As long as there's more camera time for me. Now go away. I need to get some beauty sleep. Brick: W-Well... if that means you'll be able to perform in the challenge better than ever, then I'll do it! *Jogs out of the cabin* Dawn: *Feeding a rabbit a carrot before glancing at Brick* Oh, Greetings. How are you? Brick: *Skids to a stop* Uh, hey? *Turns around* Oh... it's just you. Well, I'm having a mighty fun time performing my mid-morning jog. Care to join in, maybe? Dawn: It's fine Brick, you don't need to include me just because the kids at your old school never included you... But I guess if you insist. Brick: W... What? *Tugs at his collar* W-W-Who t-told you th-that...? *Gulps* Dawn: *Puts hand on his shoulder encouragingly* Don't be embarrassed, It's the truth. I happen think it makes you a better person. *Smiles and walks off with a rabbit in her hand* Brick: *Chuckles nervously before continuing his jogging* How did she--? *Slams into a tree* (CONF) She's got my head all messed up... figuratively and literally. I have a headache now because of that dang tree. (END CONF) Dakota: AGH! THERE'S A FURRY HAIRBALL IN THE CABIN SOMEBODY GET IT OUT OH MY GOSH IT'S GOING TO KILL ME AND RUIN MY MAKE-UP THAT I SPENT THREE HOURS ON. Sam: It looks like a squirrel... CONF Dakotazoid would never be afraid of a squirrel. And that's why I don't like normal Dakota. Staci: Yah, did you know that my great aunt Mildred domesticated rabbits? Dakota: N-o-b-o-d-y cares! Get it out of the cabin! Sam: Well, technically there is no cabin but you cannot speak like that to a fellow teammate! *Throws Dakota out of cabin* Brick: *Jogging back when he sees Dakota laying on the ground* Hm? *Jogs over to Dakota and helps her up* What are you doing? Dawn: *Collecting sea shells and putting it in a plastic bag while humming and a squirrel runs up to her* Well hello there, How are you blessed one? *Lifts squirrel up to her ear* Oh of course. *Hands a acorn to squirrel and walks off picking up sea shells, and other things* (CONF: My team is interesting. But it is hard to be on a team with no leader, People refer to me as weird-- *Sighs* Not that it matters... Dakota is too focused on herself to be in the spotlight. because of her neglection as a child. I like Brick-- But he has a need to be dominated. Sam just focuses on Dakota, And Anne Maria would feel to insecure to lead the time. And Staci lies to much because she is afraid of what people will think of what her family really is- *Camera shuts of before she can say*) Challenge 2 '''*the contestants walk blindfolded into a mutated bee hive*''' '''Chris: *on a monitor* Surprise! Your challenge is to attempt to escape this mutated honey bee hive while battling some mutated bees. I will let you know when you guys are getting closer to the exit. Good luck! ''' Blaineley: you disgust me *feels around for an exit* Dakota: Ew! Ew! Ew! *looks around* Let's get out quickly before I ''barf''. Anne Maria: *has her spray can in her hand* I'll have to use this if those bees get close... CAmeron: I know a lot about bumblebees... But I don't like this honey. Blegh. *looks around* Lightning: I can run faster than the bees. Lightning's speed will bring him another victory. Blaineley: *feels around and gets honey on herself* OH MY GOSH THIS DRESS IS AGENT PROVOCATEUR, I HATE YOU CHRIS!!! Dakota: CHRIS! Are we there yet? We've been searching for like, five hours, right? (CONF) Or was it five minutes? Huh... Cameron: *honey hits Cameron's glasses* AGH I CAN'T SEE! Scott: *gets stuck in the honey* This is messed up. Brick: ... *Moans* (CONF) The dark... scares me... and I... *shudders* ... can't help it. (END CONF) Cameron: Scott, use your whittling to get us out... Wherever you are... *stumbles around with honey coated glasses* Anne Maria: Ewww. *walks around* Dakota: Weird moon girl -- thing -- person! You should know these places inside out. Where are we? Scott: *trips and falls face first into the honey* Cameron: Duh, a honey bee's nest! *stumbling* Brick: *Hugs Dakota tightly* P-P-Please get u-us out of here...! Or... find light. Yes, what we could use is some light. S-Someone find light. That's an order. Scott: *resurfaces and spits out honey* Blah disgusting...at least dirt has flavor to it. Dawn: *Whistles attracting a light bug and hands it to Brick* There you go-- Be careful with it though. *Turns to Dakota* I will try to communicate with the bees to see the way out. Cameron: *takes glasses off and vigorously cleans them* That's better. *sees bees coming at him* AHHHHHH!!!! *runs into the wall* Lightning: See ya later Dweb *runs past Cameron but runs into a wall as well* Cameron: *honey on glasses again* Aw come on! Dakota: Hands off! @Brick I need to look perfect for the cameras, so don't wrinkle my clothes! Cameron: *cleans vigorously* Better! Scott: *struggles to navigate through the honey* Brick: *On the floor now, patting the floor and crawling around* S-Sorry, ma'am. Tr-trying to find light... or an exit... either would be perfect.... Dawn: *Hears bee in secret* Come on team, I know where to go. Blaineley: *appears from around a corner* Oh god it's you lot, I think I've lost my team fml Dakota: Right. Pale girl, comfort her- I mean ''him''. Also, you could use some blush. Your skin is so pale. Blaineley: Don't throw such shade to the poor girl, maybe she wants to portray natural beauty instead of caking herself in makeup *intervenes on the conversation before returning to finding a way out* Anne Maria: Aura Girl, are you sure you know where to go? Dawn: Sorry, I prefer not to hide my true self behind make up-- Sorry if it is seen as rude, But then again everything rude is most likely true. Also follow me. *Goes on the right path* Brick: W-Wait. Y-You d-do? *Grabs her shoulder and lifts himself up; cowers behind her* L-L-Lead the w-way, please.... (CONF) Yeah... I am like... ''really'' scared of the dark. *Gulps* (END CONF) Cameron: *missteps and gets stuck* Lightning help! Scott: *picking up the pace, but Cameron's yell startled him, causing him to trip into the honey again* Dang it Bubbles. Don't startle me like that! Cameron: HELP! Anne Maria: *follows Dawn* You'd better be right... Dawn: *Comes at a place however the exit is covered with honey* Erf-- I wish he told me a different exit-- Whatever it will do let's start trying to get all that honey out of the way. Dakota: *follows her team* Are you sure? Because you'd look really nice with some foundation. Cameron: HELLO??? ew.... Scott: Urgh fine. *picks himself up and stumbles over to near Cameron* Where are you? Brick: *Throws himself at the honey* I want to get out of the dark...! *Starts scraping ferociously at the honey* Cameron: Follow my voice! But we can take the blindfolds off... Lightning: Ugh. Lightning would like to let the Dweb that cost him the million to drown in the honey. That would make Lightning very happy but since this dweb is on my team i better save him if so lightning can win. Nah Lightning does not need a dweb like him to win *leaves Cameron* Dawn: *Starts trying to move the honey but struggles but manages to move some of it* Egh-- This honey is so sticky- But oh well. Scott: But they are so comfy compared to what I'm used too. *finds Cameron and helps him up* Blaineley: *she acquires a microphone from the camera crew and begins to document the group's current situation* We have been trapped in this treacherous location for a mere ten minutes, trekking across the deadly terrain in search for an exit so that we can return to civilisation. However, as you can see some will prevail *she points to Cameron* whereas some will succeed *she points to Dawn*. Tell me where the exit is and I'll make you rich *she loses focus and whispers to the cameraman* Dawn: But money has no reason-- You cannot buy happiness, Nature is my happiness. Anne Maria: *tries to move honey* Ewww! Cameron: Thanks. Now let's talk whittling on the way out. Dakota: First of all, I'm not touching that honey. Second of all, I can get daddy to give you all the money you want if we win this. Brick: Just-- get-- us-- out...! *Continues to scrape away the honey* Scott: I didn't help you out cause were buddies. I helped you out cause now you owe me one. So remember that. *continues on* Dawn: *Scraps enough for a hole to appear* Guys hurry. *Hurries out of bee hive* Cameron: But... Whittling! Blaineley: Excuse me I'm documenting. *she composes herself before directing the camera down a little passage way* Lightning: How am i suppoosed to win this challeneg if I can not find a way out. Chris Can Lightning have a map to someone can tell him how to get out Dakota: *follows Dawn out* Brick: *Races out of the hive* Light! Fresh air! Freedom! ... Light! *Laughs as he drops to the ground and rolls around* Dawn: *Pushes Sam and Staci out* Anne-- Go! Anne Maria: Wait! *follows Dawn* Dawn: Sorry Sam and Staci-- But yay we won! *Helps Brick up* I know it is great but no need to hurt yourself. Blaineley: As you can see, we have now come across a rare breed called Rudolph, better known as Lightning. He is of the narcissistic nature and is very irritating. As you can see, he likes to express himself by using his own name and the word "sha" beforehand. This indicates that Sha-Lightning goes Krakatoa et cetera. *she moves on, directing the camera crew in another direction* Brick: (CONF) If I would've done that back at the academy, or even home, I would have been scolded until I could no longer hear anything but those awful comments. But, doing it here after all that torture, sure feels great! I feel like I could run a marathon! ... *Looks around for a minute* Yeah. (END CONF) Blaineley: We now enter a room which is filled with mutated bees surrounding a now comatose girl, Zoey. It doesn't matter though because nobody really likes her, so we'll just leave this room now *she signals the camera crew and continues with her documenting* Cameron: *follows the others* Mike: *alone at this point* Oh, um...wait for me, team! I...I have no idea where I'm going. Well, I'm sure they'll do fine without me! *walks* Scott: *moving on* Cameron: Cmon, Mike! Idiots... Blaineley: Ah, here we are. This area is better known as the main deck, here the bees within the hive come to socialise with one another and it is a frequent spot for foreign bees too, not just from the immediate vicinity but from the whole province. Also as you can see, we have the fat compulsive slob known as Staci, sitting their in the honey puddle, stuffing her face with as much as she can eat. Let's move on, shall we? *they leave* Lightning: Ugh how is the lightning supposed to get out of a dark cave. This Sha-sucks. *smacks a part of the hive and bees starting attacking him* Mike: Huh? (CONF) It's not like Cam to call someone an idiot...he's usually a nice guy...nicer than myself. Did I miss something? (Non-CONF) Uh, coming! *runs to Scott & Cameron* Cameron: My incorrect statement senses are tingling! '''*the contestants see B controlling robot bees*''' '''B: *controls bees*''' '''Chris: I suggest you stop him!...or escape I don't care (3 lines). First to do either of those things will win immunity.''' Anne Maria: *tries to stop B* Lightning *runs away* (1) Dakota: *runs away* (1) Mike: *runs away* (1) Dakota: *runs away* (2) Lightning *runs away* (2) Dakota: *runs away* (3) Lightning *runs away* (3) Blaineley: Now we come across a "B" good joke amirite? Anyway, here he is back from his previous elimination, supposedly as a robot and trying to kill us even though there are mutant bees, so cliché. Let's move on *she leaves the area* Dawn: *Runs away* 1 '''Chris: The Mutant Meerkats win!''' Blaineley: Finally, here we are for the final section of the tour! This is the factory, where the bees go hard at work producing their beloved honey which they sell under the brand name *Queen Bee Juice* as a rip-off/homage to the Mario Kart goddessa of the same name. *turns to the cameraman and whispers* so where is the emergency exit? *a hand is seen pointing towards a small door* Thank you petal, and now as the documentary comes to a close, I would like to wish you all goodbye, this is your host Blaineley and I'm out. *she leaves through the emergency exit* Praise the Lord... Lightning: Ugh Lightning lost. (CONF): Someone will pay for lightning's loss. Losing must be dealt with in a very brutal manner. Dawn: *Cheers* Good job, Dakota. Elimination Ceremony 2: Radioactive Rattlesnakes '''Chris: Well its time for you to decide who gets booted from the band. ''' Lightning:(CONF) Well I did not cost the team this game. That dewb Cameron did. If he did not slow be down by drowning in honey I would have easily beat Dakota and Sha-Lightning would have brought home another victory. Coupled with the fact that you stole many victories from me is RotI mean you need to get out of my face and leave the island. *votes Cameron* Mike: (CONF) Uh, I really don't want to do this, and this isn't my own choice...but Cam, you seem a lot different, ya know? I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what to do...uh, I guess I'll vote you? No hard feelings, right? It's just...maybe it was the Mal incident or something, but you seem...different. Scott: (CONF) Cameron stop talking about whittling. Zoey: (CONF) Sorry Cam but you are too fragile and clean to handle it out here, I'm doing this for you. '''Chris: Let's see guys, marshmallows go to Scott, Blaineley, Mike, Lightning, Zoey and Jo. Sorry Cameron, but apparently this competition is too dangerous for you. ''' Episode 3: Little Cottage of Horrors Mutant Meerkats Cabin Sam: A new cabin! Oh yeah! Now let's try out this thing! *gets out an energy* CONF It should make me do really better in challenges and videogames! END CONF *he electrieces himself and acsidentaly pushes Anne Maria outside the cabin* Ooops! Sorry. Dawn: *Meditating on a tree stump* It's great to have a high quality cabin-- But I'd prefer staying with nature's gift, Of nature. Dakota: Nature's gift sure didn't give you that hair color. Wouldn't you like to dye it a darker blonde? You'd look great. Also, just making sure, no foundation? Dawn: I like my platinum blonde hair-- But... I guess it wouldn't... Hurt... *Covers ears at Dakota's squeal* Dakota: YES! Come with me. *drags Dawn into the cabin* Dawn: (CONF: It's nice too be included for once-- Not that popularity matters, But I have never been 'one of the girls' so trying out the experience won't be... so... bad...?) Dakota: Okay, okay. So here's the make-up. Why don't you try putting it on first? (CONF) This is ''so'' great! Making friends with a fan favorite will surely make me a favorite, which means more seasons, which means more camera time for me! Dawn: *Hesitates before slowly picking up a lip stick tube* Uh-- This is mascara right? Dakota: No, that's lip stick. You put that on your ''lips''. Try again. Dawn: *Grabs mascara* Great, Also Dakota, Popularity doesn't come from 'fan favorites' the fans will choose if they like your personality. (CONF: Sorry, Just wanted to throw it out there.) Sam: hey girls, how are you doing? I had a hard time with being sorry to Anne Maria! Uh, Dawn why do you look like that? Brick: *Walks back into the cabin* Woo! Nothing like a race by yourself around the island. *Stretches* So, how are you guys doing this fine morning? Sam: Guys this is serious! Wanna make an alliance? CONF I want to make an alliance because: many people target me - Staci is OK but she is still a lier, Anne Maria is angry with me, I threw Dakota out of the cabin. It's Brick and Dawn left. Brick: I... I don't know. Are alliances not illegal? Zoey: *Jumps onto a tree brach and sits* Sam: Of course it's llegal. Otherwise I wouldn't ask you! Brick: *Salutes* I am awfully sorry, sir, but I do have to decline. (CONF) Sam is definitely not a gentleman. More than once he has abused our fellow teammates, both of them girls. I do not want to align myself with someone like him. (END CONF) Sam: OK, do your own business. Good luck. Hey, Dakota! I'm sorry that i threw you out. But you shouldn't argue with your teammate. Dakota: *ignores Sam* Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now try putting some blush on. Dawn: *Tries to* Is that okay-- I'm sorry if it isn't I'm just not used too- Radioactive Rattlesnakes Crushed Cabin Zoey: *Wakes up and yawns* (CONF) I feel kind of bad for voting off Cameron, I just didn't feel like he belonged here.. (NON CONF) *Travels outside and sits on the stairs in front of the cabin* Lightning: well Cameron is gone. Our team is going to be much stronger and sha lightning now is in better shape for his victory Scott: *sleeping* Mike: *walks in with the barbecue chips* Hey, Scott, I got you the barbecue chips you wanted- *sees him sleeping* Oh...nevermind. I'll save it for when he's awake then. So, hey Lightning! Think we can win the next challenge? I think our team's in good enough shape, but y'know, things happen. The Underdogs aren't called Underdogs for nothing. Lightning: Lightning an underdog. yeah right. Lightning is an All-Star and will will the challenege all by myself. ShaBam. *strikes a pose* Scott: *sniffs the air* I smell barbecue. *wakes up* Mike: Oh, hey Scott! I got the chips you wanted. Here- catch! *tosses the chips to Scott* So, we good on the fresh start now? Scott: *catches chips* Eh...sure. Mike: Alright, sweet! I'm sure the fresh start will work out! (CONF) Y'know, I still feel bad about the whole Mal thing, so if I somehow win, I'll make it up to everyone and share my money with them! I guess I'm just sort of trying to make amends with everyone...though, uh, when I tried with Zoey, she turned sort of, uh, crazy. It was weird to see her like that...well, I just hope she's better now, anyway. I managed to get myself another bag of these, so *tosses chip into mouth* mmm. These are good! Scott: Sure. Now go fetch me a napkin. Mike: Oh, I already had a couple on me, so here ya go! *hands a napkin, before resuming eating his own chips* Scott: (CONF) heheh... I could get used to this. Mike: (CONF) I know I'm acting like a people pleaser and I guess I am one, but I know what Scott does, and he isn't exactly the most trustworthy guy around...I'll just have to be careful. Shouldn't be hard, right? Scott: *eats chips* Lightning: Lightning is Sha Bored. What is there to do on a crummy island like this Scott: *eating chips* You could go for a jog. (CONF) More like go for a jog and go Sha-bye bye away from us.. Challenge 3 '''Chris: Welcome to my burned down cottage *sobs* Your challenge is to make camp and survive a night in my burned down cottage. I suggest you find things that'll help you survive. The team that I feel does the best will win. ''' Dakota: I swear, if any ash gets on my face, my daddy will sue you for defamation! Scott: *bends down and scoops up dirt* We should use dirt since its first class survival stuff. Dawn: *Squeals* This is PERFECT! I love staying outside! Lightning: This is gonna be easy. Monsters are afraid of Sha-Lightning. Sha-bam Scott: Back on the farm we had to deal with the field mice investing our beds. This is nothing. '''*the contestants see Duncan and his parole officer*''' '''Duncan: *mumbling* Stupid Chris and his stupid cottage. ''' Dakota: If it rains, my mascara will run! This is not happening! Let's find a safe shelter in this mess. Lightning: Duncan is sha gone. Lightning is the man. Lightning will lead everyone on his team to Victory. Sha bam '''Duncan: Chris is making me "rebuild" his cottage. I might just add some "surprises" to it.''' Lightning: Well those suprises better be for Me after i destroy everyone in this challenge Mike: I don't think the tone he used is implying they'll be good surprises, Lightning... Lightning: Lighting wants suprises though like money, trophies and fame. When lightning goes pro all of these trophies will be mine. Dawn: *Points to a small hole with junk over it* We can go there- *Starts raining* Or not... Sam: Oh, no! My gameboy will be destroyed! Run! *Pushes a wall that Duncan built and it falls on him* That's better. Blaineley: *rolls eyes* (CONF) I actually can't decide what's worse, having to survive the night without my necessities or having to survive the night with these... To be fair, I should get special treatment, because of who I am... Sam: Ouch! Is that a mice trap? *runs out of wall* CONF Might as well sabotage the other team END CONF *pulls lever and Mike and Zoey fall in a ground trap* That was good! Now I better go get some wood. Lightning: lightning hates the rain. Lightning will go into the remains and try to stay dry. *goes into the ruins* Sam: I'm back! Now i'm gonna get inflaitable bed and inflaite it. CONF Since I saw "Survivor XI" I'm scared of being unable to survive so i got a all bunch of inflaitable stuff in my pockets END CONF Anne Maria: So where's my personal tent? Sam: There is NO tents but you can get an inflaitable bed if you want! CONF I think we will win... Maybe. END CONF Brick: *Shivering and constantly looking around* ... Team? Do you not think we should try to start a fire, or... or find some protection? (CONF) Two challenges in a row we've had to deal with the dark. Chris, whatever you do, please let there be light next time. (END CONF) Dawn: *Reassuringly pats Brick on the back* Trust me Brick, I promise that you-- we all, Will be fine. Staci: Yah, did you that my great, great, great uncle Mort invented beds? Before then you had to sleep on the ground! And every morning you'd wake up and had to go replace it! And it was so much work moving around. So sad. :( Lightning: Lightning is hungry. Lightning needs some protein *searches the wreckage for food* Dakota: AGH! It's raining it's raining it's raining my make-up is ruined ruined ruined- EW! What is this?! *swats at raindrops* Lightning: I found a portait of Chris but that is utterly useless. I can't eat this *forces Mike to hold on to it and looks for more food* '''Chris: Hmm. I gotta give this win to the Radioactive Rattlesnakes. Mutant Meerkats, it's time for elimination.''' Elimination Ceremony 3: Mutant Meerkats '''Chris: Time to vote somebody out Meerkats! ''' Brick: (CONF) Hmm. I think I have to vote for Sam. He is in no way a gentleman and a non-gentleman is not someone who deserves to be here. (END CONF) Anne Maria: (CONF) Sam. Dakota: (CONF) Ew. Sam. I can't believe I ever liked you. Dawn: (CONF: Sorry Samuel, But it's best for you to go.) '''Chris: Well this was a fast vote. Marshmallows go to Dawn, Brick, Dakota, Anne Maria and Staci! Sorry Sam, but you've used your last life. ''' Episode 4: In 30 Maggots or Less Radioactive Rattlesnakes Cabin Brick: *Doing pushups outside of the cabin* 95, 96, 97-- (CONF) Sadly, I couldn't seem to find anyone that was willing to perform in my daily routine workouts. But, no matter. As long as I have the sun shining and my body at perfection, nothing can get in my way. *Smiles and places his hands on his hips* (END CONF) 98, 99, 100.... *Sighs and picks self up* Lightning: Lightning has gotten his victory status back. Anyone who tries to make lighting a loser again is going to end up like Cameron Mutant Meerkats Crushed Cabin Challenge 4 Elimination Ceremony 4: TBA=